Like A Real Family
by Boohbear19
Summary: A bunch of drabbles/one-shots of Cloud&Tifa&Marlene&Denzel! (Trying to score 100) Please R&R if you DON'T like...don't R&R. I may add some Zack&Aeris and Vincent&Yuffie! I do take requests! :D
1. Always Yours

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Before I get started, I just want to say that this story is all short one-shots. I will TRY to get up to 100 and I will take requests for any future chapters, don't be afraid to ask me! :) Second, there should be no reason for you to leave a rude review if you're not impressed with the story or my writing skills, after all...there are other stories on this site you enjoy so why waste your time reading what you don't like and being rude? **

**That's all! I hope you all enjoy! Please be kind and review! The first chapter might be a bit slow, but I promise it'll get better! I've got some cute family drabbles on its way! I do except criticism but ****_KIND_**** criticism Thank you a bunch and I hope you all enjoy! :P**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII belongs to SQUARE ENIX. **

* * *

**Always Yours**

**Info: Cloud's choice after the last scene in Advent Children. **

**Setting: Right after ACC**

**Rated: K **

* * *

~**A**lways **Y**ours~

Once Aeris Gainsborough and Zack Fair were long gone, Cloud Strife turned his gaze over to focus on that one specific person who has been with him through it all.

_Tifa Lockhart. _

She stood their with her arms folded against her chest and her head tilted slightly to the side, as if studying him carefully as her bright cerise colored eyes sparkled underneath the sunlight that poured it's thick rays through the open ceiling of Aeris' church.

The young women didn't move as the spiky-haired warrior strode up to her, his bright-blue mako infested eyes were gentle and she could almost make out the slightest smile on his face. It caused her to return his smile with her own.

Silently, Cloud held out a hand to Tifa. It was his way of asking her to join him in the water, were the kids who were cured of the Stigma were now splashing around and jumping for joy around them. The grown ups were no different it may have been loud but Tifa couldn't picture a more peaceful moment.

Not thinking twice about it, she gracefully excepted the ex-SOLDIERS' request.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she felt Cloud's strong arm wrap around her waist to help her down into the water with him. It surprised her even more when he held her in his strong arms, still holding her hand as he span her around in a slow circle.

Tifa could not help laughing at that.

For the first time in a long time she felt Happy...Safe..._Loved_...

However, she couldn't be sure on the last feeling. After all, Cloud _did _move into Aerith's church when he was suffering from his Geostigma.

It hurt Tifa, that Cloud never told her he was sick and just ran away. Leaving her with two children who were just upset as she was. Tifa had to be strong even if she didn't want to be, for the kids sake. She couldn't just sit in a dark corner and cry her heart out, the nights when she'd wake up alone in their bed. Cloud Strife has broken her heart several times, but it never stopped her on loving him. No matter how hard she tried. She just belonged to him.

Now, here in this moment, Tifa couldn't be upset with Cloud.

She was tired of all the stress and angst. She just wanted to enjoy this moment...here...

They didn't speak, just gazed into one others eyes passionately, they didn't have to say it.

They already _knew._

Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck, tangling her slender fingers through his blond-spiky hair as he held her close to him in his arms, not caring if all his friends saw them, because all that matter to him now was Tifa.

Cloud and Tifa didn't want this moment to end. It was perfect, almost to perfect to be true.

It turns out...bad things do turn out to good things.

It seemed to soon when Cloud set Tifa back down to her feet, she shivered and held onto his broad shoulders. The water was colder than she expected as she felt the ripples dance around her midriff where the water stopped on her.

Once again, she looked up at Cloud.

He took her hand's gently in his gloved ones before giving her a small smile.

"Tifa, lets go home."

His words lit up her world.

He didn't have to ask her twice.


	2. Tifa For The Day

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their support! I'm so glad to hear you're all enjoying! :D**

**Sorry if there's some OOC, I'm not sure if there is but I try my best to make them stay in character unless I make it funny/parody! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and please no rude reviews!**

**Tifa for the day **

**Rated: T **

**Characters: Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Marlene**

**Setting: Seventh Heaven, sometime after ACC**

* * *

**T**ifa **F**or **T**he** D**ay

Tifa woke up, her head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer, her nose was clogged and her throat was sore.

"Sick or not, I'm not going to just sit here in bed all day!" Tifa told herself, wincing a bit at how husky her voice sounded.

Tifa hated being lazy and useless. Now that they were starting to become like a real family, Tifa was to play the mother part.

The mother part was to look after, cook, clean, and care for everyone right? Well how could she do that when she was sick!?

The answer to that was she couldn't. That's why she had to just ignore it, she was a trooper, and a little cold couldn't stop her.

However, as soon as Tifa got up from bed, the entire room started to spin violently, everything span around her so fast that she had to lay back down.

She groaned, throwing her head back against her pillows which was a bit to fast because now all she could see was black and her head was starting to pound.

Tifa held her head In her hands and groaned, her voice cracking.

"Oh dear, I really am si-" was all Tifa got out before she started to have a violent coughing fit, that sounded just as raspy as her voice.

_This is what I get for pulling out all those weeds around Aerith's Church in the rain yesterday! _She thought to herself, but lately her and the rest of the gang have been visiting the Church more often to repair it for their beloved friend.

Tifa winced at the series of tapping outside her bedroom door, causing her ears to ring loudly. Her voice was way to sore to speak so she just coughed in response, hoping that whoever was behind the door would get the message.

"Tifa?" The voice asked from behind the door. It was Cloud, and he sounded concerned.

_No! Reno! Who else would be in our bedroom at seven in the morning? _Tifa thought to herself with a slight roll of her eyes but she decided to respond anyways, Cloud was never the type to just walk in on her without knocking, even if they've been together for quite some time now.

"_Come in..." _Tifa rasped quickly pulling her mouth into her forearm to cough loudly.

The door opened instantly,before she could even blink Cloud was sitting at the edge of the bed besides her. He gently rubbed her back with one of his gloved hands and waited for her coughing fit to be over. There wasn't much he could do and he couldn't think of anything to say..._as usual._

"_I feel...awful..." _Tifa said after she had finally finished coughing, weakly resting her head against Cloud's shoulder and sniffing loudly to take in his scent but her nose was so congested she couldn't smell anything.

"I can see that, you better stay in bed." Cloud replied, his fingers messaging her scalp tenderly. He knew that was the trick to helping Tifa fall asleep when she couldn't or when she did not want too.

_"But...the bar..." _Tifa said hoarsely as her eyelids abruptly closed.

"I'll handle it, the kids too." Cloud said gently grabbing Tifa's arms to help her lay back down on the bed, she didn't fight back and she didn't argue. Tifa was so drowsy she didn't have the strength to move.

_Easier than I thought, _Cloud said to himself as he slowly got up from the bed to walk out of their room and shut the door softly behind them. He then made his way downstairs to were the board of sticky notes was, the sticky notes or tacked pieces of paper was the daily chores that Tifa always set up before she went to bed.

Cloud nearly had a heart attack once he saw the list of his chores, now usually Cloud didn't have to do much except for run deliveries but combined with Tifa's list of chores which was:

_Set Table_

_Make Breakfast_

_Clean Up Table_

_Wash dishes_

_Put Away Dishes When Dry _

_Wash Sink_

_Wash Counter Tops_

_Wash Tables_

_Wash Bar's Floor_

_Put Away Clothes_

_Sew Cloud's shirt_

_Set Table _

_Make Lunch_

_Do Marlene's Hair _

_Bring Marlene to Ballet_

_Help Denzel With His Math Homework _

_Organize Closet_

_Dust the Chimney_

_Clean Windows _

_Pick Up Marlene From Ballet _

_Start Dinner _

_Set Table _

_Clean Up Table _

_Wash Dishes _

_Put Away Dishes When Dry _

_Wash Sink _

_Wash Counter Tops _

_Get Kids Ready For/To Bed _

_Pack Kid's Lunches For School _

_Go to bed! :)_

The only chore that seemed pleasant to Cloud was the last one, he hasn't done a single thing on that list and he was already tiered! He wasn't even sure if he could get passed the second chore on the list!

___Make Breakfast_

Make Breakfast!? Cloud could hardly cook toast without burning it! But Tifa was always there for him, now it was his turn. He just hoped that he'd be helpful and not end up burning down the place!

"We have a fire extinguisher around here... somewhere..." Cloud thought to himself as he ripped the note off from the board.

"Why would we need the fire extinguisher, Cloud?"

"Huh?" Cloud whirled around and looked slightly down to see Denzel in his pj's with his hair messy and full of bedhead, and Marlene by his side still in her nightie cradling a teddy bear stuffed animal in her little arms.

"Um...So I don't burn the place down from using the stove." Cloud replied awkwardly scratching the back of his head as the two children studied him carefully.

"Why isn't Tifa making us breakfast?" Marlene asked.

"Tifa's sick." Cloud replied before bringing his eyes back down to the list of chores, or in Clouds case, list of _death._How in Gaia was he going to fit in his Delivery routes when he had all this stuff needed to be done? He''d just have to postpone them.

Marlene and Denzel got on their tip-toes to read it too, being curious like most children.

Denzel's dark blue eyes widened once he caught a good sight of the chores written on the list.

"You've got to do ALL of that!"

"Mmmhhmm." Cloud replied, not thrilled at all.

"Is that what Tifa does everyday!?" Marlene added looking up at her guardian curiously.

""Mmmhhmm." Cloud repeated.

"Is that all your going to say!?" Marlene asked fallowing him and Denzel into the bar.

""Mmmhhmm." Cloud repeated once more.

* * *

The first ten things on the list weren't so bad as Cloud expected, cleaning the bar was nothing he couldn't handle and it was just luck that Tifa had leftover Waffles from the other morning for the children that he just had to pre-heat for them, and at least the bar was closed for the day since The Seventh Heaven was never opened on Sunday.

The rest on the list couldn't be as bad, right?

_Wrong._

The next thing on the death list was for Cloud to sew his shirt.

"How the hell do you sew!?" Cloud wondered out loud as his gloved fingers shook violently when he tried to slide the string through the tiny loop of the needle. He growled when he realized he still had his gloves on, he quickly shed them off his hands before picking the needle and the piece of string back up in his fingers, but once again, he was having a difficult time.

To his luck, Marlene was laying on the floor by his feet coloring and humming a sweet tune to herself. It calmed Cloud's nerves a little to see the girl so happy, he didn't want to bother her either but he'd be hear forever doing the same exact thing if he didn't ask.

"Hey Marlene...do you...think you can help me?" Cloud asked the girl, feeling pretty idiotic as he held up the needle and piece of string in his hands.

Marlene smiled and placed the purple crayon she was using before skipping over to a very bewildered Cloud.

"Sewing?" She asked as she took the needle and string for him, Cloud just nodded in response as he watched her work the string through the loop of the needle faster than a bee and how quickly she dipped the needle in his shirt than back out than back in, repeating the process a few moments before she stopped and handed it back over to him.

He raised a brow. "That was quick!"

Marlene giggled. "It's not finished! I was just showing you how! You'll never learn if you don't try Cloud!"

"What?" Cloud asked in disbelief, feeling like more of a child and Marlene was more of the adult.

She only giggled again before returning back over to her coloring book.

"You can do it, Cloud! I know you can!"

"Humph. You sound like Tifa." Cloud replied but picked up his shirt and started to sew, repeating what he saw Marlene do, but for some reason...it wasn't going so well.

His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to sew in a straight line, his hands started to shake once more causing the needle to get caught in the fabric. Cloud scowled and tried to tug the needle back into its place but instead, ripping his shirt even more. It made a loud tearing noise.

Marlene looked up from her coloring book, seeing Cloud with an irritated expression holding his shirt that looked more like a rag.

"Just _Perfect." _Cloud growled getting up to his feet. "I'm gonna go check on Tifa."

* * *

Cloud watched Tifa sip the cough syrup and pop a few Advil's in her mouth for her headache. It didn't take her long to notice the torn shirt in his hand.

"_What happened?" _She asked trying to fight off a smile.

Cloud growled in response and just shook his head.

Tifa held out her hands and Cloud gave her the shirt hesitantly.

"You sure?"

"_I've got nothing else to do. Is everything alright?"_

"Mmm...how about you? Need anything?"

"_Another blanket? My toes are still chilly." _Tifa replied wiggling her toes in Clouds lap, he smiled and bent over to kiss her foot tenderly before he left the room to get her another blanket, however before he got a chance to reach the closet, Denzel grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the bar counter.

"Denzel?" Cloud asked baffled as the boy hopped on one of the stools and opened up a binder.

"My math homework! We're doing prime numbers!"

"Prime...numbers?" Cloud echoed, racking his brain for what a prime number was but it seemed so long ago since he was in school last. All he could remember was getting shoved into a wall by kids bigger than him or being called _"Chocobo-head"_ or _"freak"_

"Yeah, and multiplication! They are so hard! Okay, so here is the first problem!" Denzel replied shoving his paper in Cloud's face. Cloud raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the problem.

_12x12 _

_What the hell? How am I suppose to know that? What's up with the X!? What does THAT mean? _

Cloud thought to himself as he studied the problem.

"Ccccclllllllloooooouuuuuuuudddddddd!" Marlene shouted running into the room in her pink tutu and tank top, in her hands was her ballet shoes and stockings, and between her teeth she held a ribbon and hair tie.

Cloud set Denzel's homework down to take a quick glance at the list:

_Set Table_

_Make Lunch_

_Do Marlene's Hair_

_Bring Marlene to Ballet_

"Oh damn. What time is your class Marlene?" Cloud asked rushing over to the stool she was sitting on to help her get her feet in the stockings.

"At two!"

Cloud took a quick glance at the clock, it was ten minutes from now.

"Damn it! I didn't even make you two lunch yet!" Cloud cried out, now forcing the fabric over the girls legs. making it look like she had lumps on them. Her hair and shoes didn't look much better, instead of bows on her shoes, they were sloppy knots, along with the ribbon in her hair that was literally in a _messy _bun slowly falling out into a pony tail.

The two children watched the ex-SOLDIER move swiftly in the bar, pulling out a loaf of bread and some turkey. They're eyes widened as Cloud frantically tossed slices of turkey meat onto their sandwiches and shoved it in their hands along with a juice box.

They've never seen a meal made so quickly. Not even sandwiches.

* * *

"Cloud! You still have to help me with my homework!" Denzel said as he and Cloud got back to the Seventh Heaven after dropping Marlene off to her class. She wouldn't have made it if Cloud didn't speed on the Fenrir. Boy did he love that bike.

"Yes...I will let me just get this blanket for Tifa." Cloud replied giving the boy a quick pat on the head as he made his way over to the closet. Denzel sat at the bar stool and waited patiently for him to return when suddenly a series of loud crashing and cursing caused the boy to dart out of his seat and over to the closet were Cloud was laying on his back buried in a heap of blankets, hats,gloves, socks, and more.

"Okay...heres a note...always grab the blanket folded on the TOP!" Cloud roared shooting up to his feet and kicking all the junk off of him. Denzel watched him with wide eyes as he stormed up the stairs with a fleece blanket tucked under one arm.

"Do you want me to clean this up?" Denzel called after him.

"YES!"

* * *

It was around six and Cloud was over tiered, and fortunately the place was all in one piece. It was a _blessing. _Now the children sat in front of Cloud who was starting to doze off with his handful of plates, they were about to start the table for dinner.

"Cloud are you okay?" Marlene asked gently shaking his arm, Cloud's eyes snapped open and he shook his head slightly to wake up.

"Yeah...yeah...what would you two like for dinner? Something easy I hope?"

The children laughed.

"Long day?"

Cloud shrugged.

Marlene and Denzel looked at one another, they were both trying to think of something easy as possible for him to cook. They also agreed to do the dishes and tuck themselves in bed tonight.

"Mac and cheese?" Marlene suggested over to Denzel in a whisper, Cloud was to busy trying to keep himself awake to notice. He didn't know why he was so warn out, this was a piece of cake to fighting Sephiroth!

Denzel shook his head. "Something easier, how about those Chicken nuggets you heat up in the microwave?"

"Yeah!" Marlene nodded her head before rushing over to the freezer to pull out the package of chicken nuggets. Cloud stifled a yawn with one of his hands as Denzel took the plates from him and quickly set the table.

"These!" Marlene said shoving the package in Cloud's arms. Cloud nodded before he poured out the nuggets into a large serving plate, the kids got their drinks as he set the timer on them for the microwave. Then they swiftly ran up to their bedroom to change in their pj's before heading back down to the kitchen for their dinner.

"Thanks Cloud!" Denzel said happily chewing on a nugget.

Cloud rubbed his eyes lazily. "Mmhm."

Marlene put down her nugget to wrap her arms around Cloud's waist, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Cloud!"

Cloud tensed from the sudden contact but relaxed quickly and patted the girl on the head.

"Mmhm..." He wanted sleep, maybe it was figuring out all the math for Denzel's homework that got him.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Denzel asked.

"Bedtime?" Cloud drawled and the three of them laughed.

"Almost!" The children replied, Cloud watched them eat with tired eyes, it was a long day. However, he wouldn't want it any other way if it were spending time with them and helping Tifa out, because that's what a real family was like.

Marlene and Denzel helped wash up after dinner, giggling when Cloud absently put a wash clothe in the freezer by mistake. He wasn't as organize and as good as Tifa was with cooking and caring for them, but they were just thrilled to spend time with their spiky-headed hero.

Cloud's eyes widened when the children threw their arms around him tightly.

"Goodnight Cloud, we love you!" They coursed together before racing off to their room.

Cloud was a bit stunned, he wasn't use to hearing those words and it was going to take him awhile to get used to it. But it was good to know he was loved and that he was somewhat useful.

A small smile but tiered smile appeared on his lips as he slowly started up the stairs, hunching over a little. It seemed like hours since this moment would come of him just falling into his and Tifa's warm bed and falling asleep.

He was to tiered to notice Tifa wasn't in bed when he entered their room. His mind was blank, and he just collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows and allowing his eyelids to close. He wasn't planning on moving from that spot or changing out of his clothes either.

When Cloud was close to dozing off, he heard the door to their bathroom open from the mako infusions inside him. Tifa smiled softly as she walked over to her lover who was sprawled out on their bed. It was a shame Cloud was missing out on the sight of her in an over-sized shirt of his but he'd see it in the morning.

"Tiered?" Tifa poked his back gently.

"Hmm." Cloud muffled against the pillows.

"What was that?" Tifa giggled crawling in bed besides him she turned of the light by her bedside before scooting close to Cloud and rubbing her foot against his.

"Hmm." Cloud repeated, he was slipping out of consciousness now.

Tifa smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek, that caused Cloud to wake instantly. He slowly moved his face out from the pillows to look down at her, a few of his spikes were hanging in his face.

"Thank you." Tifa said lifting a hand to brush his spikes away from his beautiful blue eyes.

Cloud shrugged before allowing his head back against the pillows and pulling her close to him, he entangled his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing in her shampoo.

"Just showing you how much you mean to me." Cloud whispered closing his eyes once more.

Tifa felt warmth fill up her heart before she closed her eyes as well.

That was his way of telling her he loves her.

"I love you too, Cloud." Tifa whispered before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

She was starting to feel better already.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, this was sort of a long one-shot! Hope you all enjoyed! There will be many more! :P **_


	3. Wild Chocobo's!

**A/N: Wark!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

**W**ild **C**hocobo's

"Hey, Cloud! These birds' feathers match your hair!" Marlene said giggling, as the four of them admired the large wild birds from afar.

For some odd reason, a large herd of wild Chocobo's ended up in Edge, just wondering around the streets. The children haven't left the large window in the apartment above the Seventh Heaven. It was the first time they've ever seen a chocobo and they were very interesting birds.

Cloud Strife slowly walked in the children's bedroom to see Marlene and Denzel seated by the window, they're eyes wide as plates, Clouds was no different once he saw the group of large birds roaming the streets of Edge.

The children giggled when they spotted a chocobo trotting down the street carrying a shopping bag in its wide beak, Cloud remained stunned.

How did they get here?

"Tifa! Tifa, can you come here please?" Cloud called down to the ravenette who was downstairs running the bar at the moment.

"Cloud, you know the answer to that! I'm working!" She called up to her lover while handing a costumer his drink.

"Please!?"

Tifa sighed and told the costumers she would just be a minute before she went up the stairs and into the children's bedroom to see what all the fuss was about.

" What is it Cl-" Tifa started but that was all she got out until her eyes widened as well from the sight of the Chocobo's outside, she had heard the rumor just a few minutes ago in the bar, but she thought that was just a bunch of Dilly Dally...until now!

"How In Gaia did they..." Tifa started but was cut off again, Cloud remained silent and the children kept giggling and pointing out every bird that they saw.

After a few moments Denzel finally turned around to the two heroes, he had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Cloud, can you take us riding on the Chocobo's? Please!?"

Before either Cloud or Tifa could answer Marlene joined.

"Yeah! Pleeeaassee? You can still ride them, right Cloud?"

"Well...yeah but um..." Cloud paused to look down at Tifa but she was still in complete shock, she couldn't remember the last time she's seen a chocobo!

"Please!?" They continued.

Cloud didnt want to say no, but he didn't want to ride a chocobo in the middle of the streets with two little children either, it was very dangerous, also the fact that he hasn't ridden one in a few years now.

"Eeerrrr..." Cloud looked at the two children that gave him their best puppy looks, and Cloud did not have the heart to turn down the puppy look, especially to children, no matter how blunt he could be.

Cloud sighed. "Yeah, alright...it Tifa's okay with it?" He looked down at Tifa who wasn't in shock anymore.

"Sure...do you remember to ride them, Cloud?"

"Of course I do, I'm not that old, Teef." Cloud said trying to fight off a smile, she smirked at him.

"Alright, just be careful!" She turned to the two children and looked at them sternly. "And you two must hold on!"

"Yes Tifa! " They replied before they raced each other out the door. Tifa turned back to Cloud and leaned up slightly to kiss his cheek.

"Have fun!" She said sweetly, admiring how cute he looked when he blushed.

"Oh! Oh! Cloud, can we ride that big fat one!?" Denzel asked pointing at a very fat slow-moving Chocobo, who was way more interested in searching for food than offering the three of them a ride.

Marlene giggled when she spotted the Chocobo Denzel was pointing at. "He's so chubby!"

A small smile spread across Clouds face. "No, no. You don't choose a chocobo you have to let them choose you, here watch..."

The two children watched the spiky-swordsman slowly step in the center of the empty street before fallowing him just as slowly as he did.

The three of them stood there, close together, but they did not wait for long when a tall and lean Chocobo slowly trotted over to them.

Marlene tugged at one of Clouds gloved hands excitedly and Denzel smiled widely.

Cloud slowly held out his free hand to the bird who nuzzled it lovingly with its feathery head before crouching down to lay on its reptile-like feet to let them know it was offering them a ride.

"Alright, you two ready?" Cloud asked the children gently who nodded almost instantly.

"Be gentle when you hold onto their feathers." Cloud warned before he lifted the two children onto the bird before getting on himself.

He kicked the Chocobo's side Gently with the heel of his boot, giving it the sign they were ready to ride

"Hold on now." Cloud said as the bird slowly rose to its feet, he didn't have to ask them twice.

"Wow!" Denzel exclaimed looking below them, they were at least eight feet up.

"We're so high!" Marlene added holding onto Denzel's waist tightly since she was seated between him and Cloud. "We won't fall of will we?"

"If we hold on and stay at a steady pace, we should be just fine." Cloud reassured her as the bird slowly started to trot around Edge with the three of them on its back.

Cloud ignored the stares everyone was giving them while the children waved and smiled as if saying 'We're riding on a chocobo!'

Besides the stares they were getting, Cloud had to admit that the ride through Edge was quite peaceful...that is until the bird started to rip them off, sounding like fireworks and smelling like garbage.

"Alright, rides over!" Cloud said kicking the birds side again while crinkling his nose from the unpleasant smells coming out from its rare.

It didn't take the children long to notice it either, they blocked their noises giggling as Cloud quickly helped them off the bird that continued farting away.

Cloud resisted the urge to gag, and he turned to give the yellow bird a glare.

"Really?"

The bird just 'warked' in response before it trotted away. The foul smell lingered around them, not leaving them with second thoughts of returning back to the Seventh Heaven.

Chocobo farts were NOT pleasant, however, it did leave the three laughing and with a precious family moment.


	4. The Kid In Me

**_A/N: Another update! This is a request for a very good friend of mine, _****RyoshiMorino**! :D the next few one-shots ill try to focus on some other couples but I need ideas! :)

**Warning, they're may be some OCC but hey, if you didn't like it...not my problem that you decided to read it. **

_**Disclaimer: You know the answer!**_

**The Kid In Me. **

**Rated:T Just to be safe **

**Characters: Cloud&Tifa&Marlene&Denzel **

* * *

**~T**he **K**id **I**n **M**e~

"Again! Again!" Marlene clapped her little gloved hands together as Tifa pulled her up the steps to the Seventh Heaven as she lounged lazily in her little donut-tube.

"Alright Marlene, hold on tight!" The ravenette said with a giggle before giving the girl's tube a little push. She smiled warmly as she watched the young child squeal and giggle in delight.

Tifa couldn't understand how it was so much fun being pushed down a couple of stairs, but she was just glad that Marlene was enjoying herself, and she was enjoying her time outside with the children as well, even if she was freezing her butt off. She looked to her right, seeing Cloud and Denzel shoveling piles of snow to the other side of the Seventh Heaven were they could add the finishing touches to their fort.

Tifa felt the corner of her lips quirk up in a little smile as she watched how Cloud moved around in the nippy air wearing his sleeveless dark-blue sweater, gloves, his shoulder armor, pants, and that cape around his waist. No coat. No sweatshirt. No hat.

Besides the mako energy in Cloud's system, Cloud was a stubborn mule and refused to wear a jacket, or a hat. He said that they weren't his _style, _and Tifa was okay with it as long as he didn't encourage the children or else it'd be a nightmare the way it always was when they sided with the spiky-haired ex-SOLDIER.

"Tifa! Look! You can see my footprints on the ground, they're a lot smaller than yours!" Marlene said just as Tifa saw Cloud trip over part of their fort that collapsed shortly from the contact with his foot. Tifa covered a gloved-hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter before turning back to look down at the girl who was smiling widely up at her.

Marlene looked so adorable, all bundled up in her big heart-printed coat along with her fuzzy white ear muffs, and her rosy-red cheeks. Smiling, Tifa knelt so that she was leveled with the five-year old.

"Well Marlene, that's because I'm a lot bigger than you." Tifa replied before she took a look at the little prints of where Marlene's boots have left in the snow. "And...do you know what else will appear in the snow?" Tifa asked slowly falling onto her bottom, wincing a little as she felt the icy sensation from the snow sink through her jeans. It wasn't her brightest idea, and certainly not most mature...but when raising kids you had to have a fun and playful side, right?

Marlene watched her guardian with an amused expression on her little face, giggling when Tifa fell onto her back in the snow and howling at how cold it was, it also got Cloud and Denzel's attention a few feet away but Tifa didn't seem to notice. She spread out her arms and legs before moving them up and down, her eyes squinted and her noise crinkled as she felt the first few snowflakes kiss her face.

"What are you doing, Tifa!?" Marlene asked giggling in delight, she was so thrilled to seeing her two guardian's happy and having as much fun in the snow as her and Denzel were.

Tifa stopped her arms and legs and carefully scrambled up to her feet and out of her perfectly made snow angel.

Marlene gasped. "That's so pretty! I want to make one too!"

Tifa giggled as she watched the girl fall onto her back and move her arms and legs swiftly up and down. It wasn't long before Denzel came over, all covered in snow and red-cheeked as well to make his own snow angel. Cloud wasn't far behind from Denzel, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he stood besides Tifa, watching the two children as well.

"I'm guessing Snow Angel's aren't really your thing either, hmm?" Tifa asked looking up at Cloud with a cute, but teasing smile.

Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's more for...children if you ask me..." Cloud replied reaching over to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, Tifa's mouth fell open before she brought her arms up to fold them across her chest.

"_I _made one." She stated, Cloud gave her one of his rare-small smiles.

Tifa could not look any cuter then she did now with her clothes all damp and covered in snowflakes, and her knee-high black boots along with her dark blue scarf and knitted hat. Hair all messy and wispy, along with a pink nose and cheeks that he was so very tempted to kiss.

"Well..." Cloud paused and had to look away and cover his mouth so that Tifa couldn't see him chuckling, but that just gave her the perfect moment to throw a snowball at his face. Cloud gasped and snapped his neck towards Tifa's direction, she had a smug look on her face.

Cloud tried to fight of a small but failed terribly at it, so he wiped the cold and wet snow off from his face to hide his expression, but Tifa could not be fooled that easy. However, what Cloud did next was something that Tifa _never _expected. He crouched down to his knees so his hands quickly made different shapes and sizes of snowballs.

Her eyebrows rose at his in surprise and with a bit amusement before she too got to her knees to make a few snowballs but before her hands started to shape the snow, Cloud has already towered over her throwing snowballs at her. Tifa was laughing so hard that she could only just curl up in a ball and lay in the snow while her lover simply dropped snowballs all over her.

When Cloud was out of snowballs he got down on his knees to pull a giggling Tifa in his arms, laying her in a comfy place in his lap. He smiled slightly as he nuzzled the side of her face with his nose, and she laughed harder.

"Cloud! Your nose is freezing!" Tifa wailed playfully pushing his face away.

"So are you." Cloud answered before pressing his cold lips to her throat.

Tifa squirmed and squealed. "I wonder why!"

"You started it. So I finished it." Cloud murmured against the warm skin of her neck that he started to kiss tenderly, Tifa smiled as she started to comb her gloved fingers through his blond spikes.

"I guess I still have that little girl from Niblehiem still in me." Tifa replied. "And so do you...but...VERY deep down."

"Wow, thanks." Cloud replied flatly though Tifa could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I think it's about time we went inside." Tifa said when she noticed that Marlene and Denzel were shivering, however they were still playing in the snow, chasing one other in circles.

"No problem." Cloud replied as he got up to his feet, still holding Tifa in his arms. "Time to go inside or no ride on fenrir tomorrow " Cloud called out to the two children. They didn't need to be told twice, they were in the house faster than lightning.

Tifa giggled. "That was easy. They sure love that bike as much as you do."

"Mmm, I wouldn't say as much as me." Cloud said as he walked them back into the Seventh Heaven, Tifa sighed as the warmth of their home lingered around them. Cloud put Tifa back down to her feet and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking over to Marlene to help her get of her snow gear.

Tifa went up to their room, she wanted out of her wet clothes and in her warm pj's. Shutting the door behind her she quickly kicking off her boots, and stepping out of her jeans, than unwrapped her scarf from her neck, tossing it to the floor along with her knitted hat. Then she removed her mittens and threw off her jacket and shirt.

Now only in her bra and panties, Tifa raced to the dresser to get her pj's when a pair of warm and strong arms encircled themselves around her slim waist. She smiled, knowing instantly that it was Cloud.

"What were you up too?" Cloud asked slowly running his hands down her torso and stopping at her upper thighs to rub teasing circles in them. Tifa shivered in delight, sometimes Cloud was too good with his hands.

"Just...c-changing..." Tifa replied followed by a squeak when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and over Cloud's shoulder.

"What's wrong with what you've got on now?" Cloud asked her teasingly before gently dumping her onto their bed. She giggled, her hands swiftly pulling up the covers to wrap around herself. Cloud was scooting closer to her, his eyes full of lust.

"It's not much?" Tifa answered, however it sounded more of a question.

Cloud wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her closer to him.

"And that's bad?" He asked kissing her hairline softly.

"No...but I'll get cold." Tifa replied, smiling because she already knew what Cloud was going to say next.

"I'll keep you warm." He reassured her, his hands stroking and rubbing her soft legs.

Tifa shivered and giggled at the same time before she allowed herself to fall into his embrace, hearing his heartbeat once she rested her face in his chest, greedily sucking in his warmth. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, just holding one another and listening to the sound of another's breathing.

Winter's in Midgar were cold, but that means more snuggle time and to them, that was completely worth it.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! If you have a request please tell me! :D **_


	5. A Day With The Kids

**A/N: Wow...it's been a LONG time since I've updated and since I've promised you all a Yuffie&Vincent one-shot, here it is! Enjoy! Sorry that it's short but I never wrote about this paring before...but I do adore them! ^_^ And if you think this sucks then you're more than welcome to leave. There is NO reason why I should be getting rude reviews, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own zero! **

* * *

**A Day With The Kids**

**Rated: T**

**Characters:Yuffie&Vincent&Marlene&Denzel (A little CloTi) **

* * *

**A D**ay **W**ith **T**he **K**ids

"Are you _sure _about this Tifa?" Cloud said with a sigh as he straddled the Fenrir.

Tifa rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around Cloud's slim waist.

"Positive. Yuffie's our friend and she will be mature and responsible when looking after children, _ours _to be exact." Tifa replied as Cloud adjusted his goggles for a moment.

"But...Tifa...this is..._Yuffie _we're talking about." Cloud insisted slowly reaching for his phone. "Do you think I should call Vincent?"

"Cloud...they will be fi-" Tifa paused, taking a moment to remember all the times Yuffie destroyed all sorts of different objects with her shrunken to prove they were breakable (though it hasn't been proved yet) and the time when the little ninja ate WAY too much chocolate during one of the day's they were traveling a long time ago and got a huge stomach ache but kept eating them until she yakked, _and _that she was a bit _to _obsessed with Materia. The more Tifa thought of it, she wouldn't be surprised if they came back home to a pile of ashes with Yuffie and the children standing in the middle of them.

The young maidens eyes widened at the thought, and she hugged Cloud tighter around the waist.

"Yeah...call Vincent!"

Cloud did not need to be told twice. He was planning on doing it anyways when Tifa wasn't paying attention.

* * *

"So...we can really do _anything _we want too while Cloud and Tifa are gone!?" Denzel asked Yuffie, his eyes wide with delight. Yuffie gave the boy a nod and patted him on the head.

"Yes Sir! Anything! I'm telling ya, you live with some pretty boring people! Live up and be kids for once, ya know? Go run a muck, eat all the chocolate, hell paint on the walls if you really want to! I could care less!" Yuffie said. The kids watched the ninja curiously as she went through all the cabinets in Tifa's bar looking for a snack.

"Wow! Did you hear that Marlene!?_ ANYTHING _we want! Cloud and Tifa need to take rides out on the Fenrir more often!" Denzel said to Marlene. However, the girl did not look pleased one bit.

"I don't think Cloud and Tifa would like that very much, Denzel!" The girl insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest with a shake of her head, her little braid swaying side to side. "We could...no...we WILL get in huge trouble! Specially Yuffie!"

"Good grief! Do you people have _ANY _good food in this house!?" Yuffie asked with a slam of the refrigerator door.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Of course! We've got fresh apples! I went with Tifa to help pick out the juiciest ones!"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"How about some grapes?" Denzel suggested, Yuffie shook her head childishly.

"I'd rather eat garbage!"Yuffie cried as she hopped up on the bar's counter top to reach for the cabinets above. "You're telling me that you have no cheese doodles, chips, or fat cakes!?"

"Ew!" Marlene screeched shaking her head violently. "That stuff is SO bad for you!"

Yuffie gasped and looked down at the children. "What kind of children _are _you!?"

_"Healthy_ children!" Marlene and Denzel coursed together and Yuffie made a gagging noise before returning back to her 'junk food hunt'

"You two go scribble on the walls and rip each others hair out, while I find us some greasy and delicious snacks!"

Before Marlene or Denzel could respond, their was a series of knocks on the front door, it obviously wasn't a customer since Tifa closed the bar for the day to spend some time with Cloud.

Denzel looked at Marlene before looking up at Yuffie who made shooing motions to them.

"Well go on! Answer your door! I don't live here!"

"But...Cloud forbids us to answering the door, he says that it's his job!" Denzel said, respecting his spiky-blond idol. Marlene nodded in agreement and Yuffie just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Cloud's not here...so that means you CAN answer it!"

Marlene frowned. "Tifa says that kid's shouldn't answer the doors unless an adults okay with it!"

Yuffie pointed to herself. "I'm an adult...and I'm okay with it! Now go! Go! I'm going to find all the ingredients to my special cookies! Trust me, you haven't lived until you've tried MY cookies!"

That seemed to brighten their moods, with a quick nod the two children raced each other to the front door, surprised to seeing Vincent.

"Hi, Vincent!" Denzel greeted the mysterious man. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to visit." Vincent replied, looking down at both the children with his light crimson-colored eyes.

"Sorry, Cloud and Tifa are not home. But Yuffie's here!" Marlene said opening the door wider for the man to step in.

"Exactly." He muttered before he wiped his feet on the place mat.

"Oooooohhhh Kiiidddddssss! I'm baking my special coookies!" Yuffie sang from the bar, and Vincent's eyes widened once he heard that.

"Oh no..." The man whispered to himself as Marlene and Denzel ran back to the bar, finding Yuffie covered in flour and wearing a little chief hat on her head instead of her typical black bandanna.

"Only five more minutes!" She told them before doing a little dance with the spatula she was holding.

Vincent came running into the room, and Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Vincent! What the hell are you doing!?" Yuffie snapped.

"I could ask you the same question!" Vincent replied.

"_I'm _doing a favor for my dearest friends! Watching Marlene and Denzel and baking them cookies!"

"No Cookies." Vincent said seriously causing Yuffie to growl.

"And why _not?" _

"There are many reasons."

"Well too bad!" Yuffie shouted sticking her tongue at him, but he just shook his head and walked over to the oven.

"Sorry Yuffie, but I cannot allow you to burn their house down." He reached a hand over to the knobs to turn off the oven but he did not get far when the little Wutan-Ninja jumped on his back pulling the chief hat that she was wearing over his eyes so he could no longer see.

"Oh not again..." Vincent growled before he hit the ground.

* * *

"I'm so glad we got to go out! The weather was beautiful!" Tifa exclaimed as she hugged one of Cloud's muscular arms before giving it a tender kiss, she had the cutest and most happiest smile on her face but that all vanished once she saw that the Seventh Heaven was destroyed.

Tables and chairs were knocked over with paint stains, and hand prints all over them along with cookie crumbs, dishes, some paper from Cloud's office, some of Tifa's underwear, AND a tied up Vincent with a black bandanna over his mouth.

Tifa's mouth dropped open, she was beyond furious. Cloud wasn't sure how he should react to any of this.

Yuffie ran down the stairs, her hair was a mess and she was covered in paint from head to toe.

"Hey! You guys are here just in time for the second round of tag!" Yuffie shouted before bolting up the stairs, Cloud and Tifa could hear the squeals and laughter of Marlene and Denzel. Vincent let out a muffled yell and stomped his feet on the hard wooden floors.

Tifa's eyebrow twitched and she slowly looked up at Cloud who could do nothing but face palm.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, hope it didn't suck to badly :p **


	6. Dear Cloud

_**A/N:**_**I was in study hall earlier today and had nothing to do so I wrote this quick one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: Own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Dear Cloud**

**Rated: K+**

**Characters:Cloud&Tifa **

**Setting: During beginning of Advent Children. **

* * *

**D**ear **C**loud

_Cloud, _

_I don't want to hear a single word from you, asking me why I wrote this letter to you, because I honestly don't know myself. I don't want you to over think this because that will just stress you out even more. What I want from you right now is to just hear me out, or...read me out, whatever works for you. _

_Today, Denzel couldn't even get out of bed. I had to carry him to the bathroom when he had to go, and Marlene has been crying herself to sleep every night and asking me when you'll come home. I sometimes find myself asking the same question, but I know it's not worth it._

_ I know that you're not coming back. I tell Marlene you'll come back home soon, but I know that I'm lying not only to her but myself as well. I know that lying won't make things better for any of us no matter how easy it is to get into. I'm not angry, Cloud just confused. Confused on why you would just leave without a goodbye or an explication?_

_What is the reason on you leaving us anyway may I ask? But why do I bother, I'm just wasting my time when I ask you questions, I'm wasting my time trying to figure you out, I'm wasting my time WRITING you this letter. You may not ever get this, but if you do, I just hope that this will help you come to your senses. That it will help you realize HOW much you're needed._

_Why I'm telling you this Cloud, it's because I love you. You mean everything to me, I've always have but I'm not so sure if you feel the same way. Before you left I felt like I were loosing you more and more each day, are you still stuck up on Aeris? _

_Never mind__, don't answer that. Just know, that I'll always wait for you, no matter how long you're gone for. You don't need to ask me that question because you already know it. _

_Please, answer my calls. _

_Tifa, _


	7. Tifa's Cookies

**A/N: It's been a while and I apologize, I've had job interviews and unbelievable amounts of homework! I know that some of you have offered requests and one of you was a guest that asked for Lightning and Serrah to be Cloud's younger sisters, I'm happy to do so however I have not played Final Fantasy 13 yet so I don't know a thing about those two! :/ **

**Anyways I'd like to thank you all for your patience and kindness! It means a lot to me and I'm glad/hope you're all enjoying the story/one-shots! Any requests? Don't be shy and tell me! :D Oh and I also got this one-shot idea from a Keebler Elf chimerical, it was too adorable I couldn't resist and I'm sure you've all seen it! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Final Fantasy in any way, I'm just writing about them :D **

* * *

**Tifa's Cookies**

**Rated:K **

**Characters:Marlene and Denzel **

**Setting: Sometime after ACC**

* * *

**~T**ifa's **C**ookies~

It did not matter what kind of cookies they were for the children to pop them in their mouth's, devouring them one after the other until they got a bellyache. It could be Sugar,Vanilla,Gingerbread, Chocolate-Chip,Snickerdoodles , Peanut Butter,Oatmeal...as long as _Tifa _made the cookies, Marlene and Denzel would be more than happy to clean them right out of the cookie jar, sometimes Cloud if he was in the mood for some sweets.

Whenever the children came back from school, they'd race each other to the bar of the Seventh Heaven once they've dropped their backpacks carelessly behind them on the hard, polished wooden floors (Tifa would lecture them for later) not caring that they're loud-pounding footsteps disturbed the customers who were having a drink. It was their home and they wanted _they're _cookies that they're 'Mother' made for them.

However, on a typical Tuesday afternoon, the two children discovered that there was only one Chocolate-chip cookie left in the cookie jar. (It was Chocolate-Chip these week.)

Denzel popped the lid off from the cookie jar to claim the last chocolate-chip cookie in his hand. His dark blue eyes studied the round and golden sweet with little chocolate chips melted in the center. The cookies sweet smell was still strong from being trapped inside the cookie jar, that it was starting to make Denzel's mouth water, Marlene's too.

However, the two children both knew that there was the two of them and just one cookie left which meant that one of them would just have to go without a sweet treat for the day. Marlene, who was only five, was very clever and mature for her age, and she could take a hint. Denzel, who looked down at her with a wondering look has claimed the cookie first, and it was only fair that he got to have it.

Marlene quirked her tiny mouth into a small smile, followed by a slight shrug of her shoulders to reassure her 'Brother' that she was alright with him having the last cookie, after all...Tifa _would _make another batch sometime in a couple of weeks.

Denzel, who was seven, was shy yet very caring he also hated to see others down, especially when it were the ones that he loved and mean the world to him. Just one look of her wide and sad auburn-colored eyes were enough for Denzel to had over the cookie to his little 'Sister'

Marlene was a bit surprised but appreciated Denzel's kindness, and gracefully excepted the cookie. The small smile on her face stretching wider as she seized the delightful and sugary treat in her hand.

"Thank you!" Marlene said, nodding her head a bit before she skipped off happily to eat her treat. Her long braid swung and bounced against her thin back from her movements. Denzel smiled after her before he turned around slightly to place the lid back on the cookie jar, he may not of gotten a sweet treat this afternoon but he was proud of himself for putting her first. Just as Cloud did for Tifa.

The thought of that made Denzel smile even wider, knowing how proud his spiky-blond-haired hero would be of his generous behavior today. He may allow him to help polish or even _ride _the Fenrir with him. To Denzel, _anything _was worth spending time with Cloud and his awesome motorcycle, even giving up one of Tifa's delicious, mouth-watering cookies.

"Denzel!"

Denzel's head snapped in the direction of where Marlene's little voice was coming from. He eyed her suspiciously as she skipped over to him, with the untouched chocolate-chip cookie in her little hand. He thought she would have eaten it by now, he knew that _he _would.

"Yes, Marlene?" Denzel asked, his eyes falling down on the delicious treat in her hand. He was mentally yelling at himself to stop the urge of reaching over to snatch the cookie out from her hand that was slowly rising up to his face. _Was she tempting him? _

"Marlene...It's not very nice to brag..." Denzel started but Marlene stopped him with a giggle.

"No, silly! I want to _share _it with you!" The girl replied, bring her other hand up to the other side of the cookie and breaking it into two with her petite little hands. Denzel's eyes widened in shock as she handed him a half of the cookie, Marlene smiled at him kindly and gave him a nod. He returned her smile with one of his own as he accepted half of the cookie.

They both took a bite out of their half's of the sugary-treat and 'Mmmmm'd!' together and ran out of the bar and upstairs to their bedroom to do their homework, giggling together the entire way.

Tifa, who's secretly been watching the two children from the corner of her eye this entire time smiled to herself. Their sharing and care for each other has assured Tifa that her and Cloud were doing a fine job of raising them. Quickly pulling out a pen and a napkin from the pockets of her apron when she had a moment to spare, she quickly wrote herself a reminder on the little napkin to make another batch of cookies for next week, she may even double the recipe this time.


End file.
